Teenage Reader x 2P FACE
by Fujoshi Otaku Girl
Summary: You move in with your popular, two-faced aunt who sends you out one day to meet the neighbors before school starts. But what happens when your knack of finding trouble leads you right to the FACE family, an infamous rich family living a few neighborhoods away? And what happens when they take a liking to you, and you them? (Includes Nyo!2P!England instead of 2P!England)
1. Day 1: The going

**In reality this is my third fanfic, but second one published. I honestly don't know where this is going. Well, let's just see where it takes us!**

You groan as your aunt walks into your room. You sigh and place (your favorite book) down on your bed and look at her, brushing your (h/c) hair out of your narrowed eyes. "What do you want?"

Your aunt doesn't even chastise you for being rude. Instead, she sits down on your bed. "Listen, (y/n)…" she begins.

You roll your (e/c) eyes. You already knew what was going to happen.

"I understand you just moved here, so why don't you go out to meet the neighbors? They're all really nice," your aunt says in a sweet tone. But you knew better. This was just her politely saying "get out." On first glance, your aunt seemed nice. Perfectly curled blonde hair, a slender body, blue eyes, a sweet voice and she was also extremely polite. But each and every one of her "perfections" was just another thing you hated about her. In reality, she was extremely stuck up and obnoxious, and she smoked. Not that you had anything against smoking, it was their choice, but thanks to all of the smoke in the house you were certain you would only live up to 50. Ah well.

You sigh again and pick up your book and start reading. "Like you would know. You've been here the same amount of time I've been here, and the only reason you go out is to pick up new boyfriends. Like you don't already have enough." You mumble the last part to yourself. You don't look up as you feel your aunt get off the bed. Suddenly you felt a hard, sharp slap against your cheek. You just put your hand on your numb cheek and look up at your aunt with dazed eyes. This had happened before, many times before.

"You foul, foul child!" She hisses. "I am kind enough to not only give you a roof, but a room and hospitality! I even tried to ignore your being rude earlier! You will do what I tell you to! I will be leaving for work in a minute, so wash up your ugly and disgraceful face and go out and enjoy the sunshine, even though you don't enjoy it! I will give you freedom when you start school, unlike other caretakers, so right now you will listen to me!" She hissed, shouted and spat all of that at you. When she finished, she dusted herself off, like your room was contaminated. You just stare at her with dazed eyes, looking but not looking at her. She slaps you again, and your face slams to the side and you stare down at your comforter, your book still open in your lap, your face simply hanging to the left, limp. You see your aunt look at you, and then walk out of your room and slam the door.

When you hear her stomp down the stair and open and shut the front door, you walk over to your window after dog earing the book and setting it carefully on your bed. You open up the curtains and blink a few times, adjusting to the too bright sunlight. You see your aunt's car backing out carefully from the garage, then zooming off out of the neighborhood. You yawn and sigh. Maybe your aunt was right, maybe it was time to make some friends. No one could be worse than her, after all.

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try harder next time! Please ccomment on what you thought! I appreciate it! I take requests for stories, 2P and 1P, as well as nyo/genderbend. Critique is more than welcome!**

 **I do not own you or Hetalia!**


	2. Day 1: The finding

You carefully step out of the house, locking the bright pink door behind you. You put on a bright, cheery fake smile on and begin to skip down the block, putting on your headphones just as your favorite song begins playing. You decide to go to the next neighborhood, in hopes that the next neighborhood wouldn't have heard about the "nice young woman who's niece moved in" on this neighborhood.

You reach into your skirt pocket and pull out the pocket knife you had stolen from your aunt a few months ago, when you had first visited to meet the women. You had only stayed for about an hour, doing nothing when your mom and aunt started to talk. Your mom had waved you off and told you to explore the house. Oh, and you did explore. You had snuck into your Aunts room, where you had started to rummage through her make-up drawers. Why was unimportant, and in all honesty, even you didn't know why. Personally, you didn't even like stealing or rummaging through people's stuff. You've had just felt... an urge. Like there was something waiting for you. And that was were the knife was, in the bottom drawer, with 5 year old powders sitting atop it. You assumed the bottom drawer was just for worthless stuff, trash. After all, your aunt would never use five year old make-up and bright red lipstick. But why would she have a knife in her drawer? You shrug off the thought and continued down the road and out of the neighborhood, pocketing the beautiful knife

You yawn, tired. You turn to the right now, determined to get as far away from your house as possible. And if you got lost... ah well. You'd hide in the bushes or something. You had your wallet, after all. You reach into your other skirt pocket, but end up feeling only your phone. Shit... You should've tried to remember what street. Maybe you could pretend you were a friend coming over to your house? Suddenly you stop short, looking up at the house in front of you.

The neighborhood you were in was a cul de sac and the house you were looking at took over the entire stretch of land at the end of the cul de sac. You say house, but you really meant an estate. The bottom floor itself, from what you could tell, was probably twice as large as the house you were staying in, and the height for the bottom floor was probably one half taller than your house's first floor. The second floor was probable the same proportions as the first, and the roof looked exactly like the roofs on haunted mansions online or in books and movies. The same triangle roof with triangular window's sticking out. Dead vines lay stuck on the walls. The sun almost seemed to dim but then you noticed the bright pink and blue flowers behind the grass, and you almost laughed. Obviously a housewife that moved into the house had tried to spruce it up a little bit. It was decided. You would introduce yourself here, in hopes of finding a new friend. By the looks of the two bikes laying on the driveway, two teens lived here. As you walked to the door and rang the doorbell, you failed to notice what number the house was. Or more specifically, how it had no number.


	3. Day 1: The entering

You take a deep breath and ring the doorbell. No answer. You wait for a while before knocking, and then you ring the doorbell again. You frown and sigh, about to leave, when the door opens. You're greeted by a woman, who looks quite young. She had pinkish-blonde hair, which was tied into pigtails that went down to her waist. She had a few freckles and bright blue eyes. You noticed that she was holding a broom, and seemed to have been in the middle of cleaning. Her dress reminded you of Alice's dress from Alice in Wonderland, except the dress itself was pink, not blue, and she had two pockets on her apron. One was checkerboard with white and a bright blue that matched her eyes, and the pocket on her left had a matching blue heart sewed on. The apron and the dress were both quite frilly. You take all of this in in seconds, as the woman in front of you takes off the dusk mask.

"Hello dear!" She says in a vaguely British accent. "How may I help you?"

"Umm... Hello ma'am. I live a few neighborhoods away, and I just moved in with my aunt, and she told me to go meet some neighbors. I saw the two bikes on the grass and figured there were two teens living here, and I was wondering if I could meet them." You smile politely. "I'm (f/n) (l/n), by the way."

"Oh my. I understand you perfectly. When we first moved here it was quite a change. My husband and I meet here on business jobs, he was from France and I England, so it was quite a change. We bought this house so when we finished traveling we could always come back, but we never really were able to settle down until last year. We adopted our two sons you see, when traveling. Our oldest son was from America, and the younger from Canada, so I'm sure they'll relate to you feeling lost. Come in dear, come in! I didn't mean to leave you standing." You follow the woman into the house, feeling at ease as the smell of frosting filled your nose. The woman turned to face you. "I'm Olivia, by the way. Olivia Kirkland. You can have a seat here, and I'll get some cupcakes. I made a batch recently, before I started cleaning Allan's room." Seeing the confused look on your face as you sat on the bright blue sofa, Olivia waved her free hand. "Allan's my oldest son. The American. Now you just sit here while I frost a cupcake. How do you prefer your frosting? A lot with extra sugar, or a lot with extra sugar, or maybe a lot with little sugar, or a little with little sugar?"

You blink a few times before answering. "I guess a lot with little sugar, Ms. Kirkland. Thank you very much."

"Oh please, call me Olivia." Olivia leaned her broom against the pearl white wall. "If you need anything just call me. I'll be in the room right behind this wall. Please just relax. My husband, Louis, will be coming back soon with our younger son, James. There's not a big age gap between him and Allan, only a ten week difference, and you seem around the same age from what I can tell, so don't worry." And with that, Olivia disappeared behind the white wall.

You sank into the coach and looked around the living room, which was about twice as big as your room. The coach you were sitting on was pressed against one of the walls, and a huge fireplace lay to your right. The fireplace took about half of the wall, and was placed in the middle. The wall in front of you was mostly all glass with a glass door, except for a little part were the TV was placed. Through the glass you could see a huge pool and a skateboard ramp in separate directions. The wall to the left was only about two thirds the length of the wall to your left, as it broke off into an archway that led to the kitchen. The wall itself was mostly bookshelves, which were filled with movies, videogames, and books.

The wall that the couch was leaned against broke off to the left into an archway, which became a hallway which lead to another room where the front door lay. You continue to look around, marveling at the architecture and clearly expensive furniture. In the center of the room lay a pink, circular, fuzzy carpet. A beautiful glass circular table with wooden legs sat in the center of the carpet, and atop of that lay a woven box with four separate compartments that contained plastic forks, spoons, knives, and straws. Next to that sat one of those metal napkin compartments often found in restaurants, but instead of boring white napkins, there were pink and white-polka-dot napkins. On the center of the table a stack of paper plates lay, and next to that a bunch of upside-down cups. You look around again, surprised at how clean the house was, when Olivia came into the room, a plate of five cupcakes in her hands.

She walked over to you, smiling, and put the plate on the glass table before sitting down next to you. Olivia smiled and clapped her hands. "My husband just texted me saying he will come back soon with both boys, instead of just James. Allan's baseball game was cancelled, apparently, so Louis took him to watch James' hockey game. I don't understand why Allan didn't call or text me though." Olivia frowned, but then her bright smile returned. "Doesn't matter though. I'm sure he just forgot to call. Now here (f/n), can you grab me five plates please?"

You grab five plates from the stack and hand them to Olivia, who in turn separates them and puts them on the table. You watch her as she grabs one cupcake at a time and puts them on their individual plates. Olivia looks at you once you're done. "The boys will be back soon, so in the meantime can you wash your hands? So you can eat your cupcake. I have a pet peeve for dirty-ness. The sink is in the kitchen." Olivia smiled at you as you stood up, and headed toward the kitchen.

You looked around the kitchen which was about the same size as your room. You headed to the sink, which lay in-between the oven and dishwasher. Next to the sink above the dishwasher you saw several cooking utensils, and an electronic mixer. Backed up into the corner where two walls met, you saw a shaved-ice machine and a variation of different flavors. Two refrigerators stood next to each other against the counter. You turned on the sink and poured some soup on your hands, and began to wash. You finished after a while, distracted by the view outside the kitchen window. The backyard was huge, and the swimming pool about the same size of a public pool, except for the fact it was almost bean shaped, like most private pools. You hurriedly wiped your hands dry and headed to the couch, were Olivia was waiting. You sat down before Olivia spoke.

"The boys should be here any second now. You know, it's been so long since we had any visitors, excluding Allan's girlfriends." Olivia made a "tsk" sound. "Allan's a bit of a... womanizer, I guess you could call it. James is pretty handsome himself, but doesn't have the same hobbies as Allan. And... oh dear, I'm sorry, I hope you don't mind me rambling on about my two boys. It's just been so long since we've last gotten visitors."

You wave your hand in polite dismissal. "It's completely fine, Ms. Olivia."

"Just Olivia, please. No "miss", as I told you before. Although I do appreciate you being polite. I assume you'll be going to Remore Academy with Allan and James?" Olivia gingerly bit into her cupcake.

"Yes, I am. You said somehow thing about Allan's hobbies... What exactly does he do?"

Olivia wrinkled her nose. "You see, he-"

It was at that moment you heard the front door open, and a voice interrupt Olivia.

 _"Ma_ _mere_ ~ _on es là."_

 _Ma mere~ on es là_ : my mother, we are here ("on" is the we most typically used in France, not "nous". "Nous" is a more formal version not typically used when talking to your mother or the ones you know. I just want to say I took French for a few years and my French teacher said this herself. Also I did not use Google translate)

Well, I'm sorry for the short and slow updates. I have a lot going on. Our pipes broke, so we have to redo the house (paint, flooring, lighting) and we're also redoing the walls (we are removing an evaporative unit, I don't expect you to know what that is),

so it's a mess. Then I started school. LUckily there isn't a lot of homework, and we get a lot of days off with it being on top of a Jewish temple, but I've been busy with my friends and doing extra credit (the teachers are very strict, and I mean very). Not to mention its a new school for me, and my class is two grades above in grammar, so I have to cAtch up ASAP. Also for my Harry Potter fanfic, I can't use my email to work with another author who checks my work, so I'm having a hard time on that. Well, my school mates are still awesome and nice, and there is no drama, so it's all good. Have a nice day or night, ~F.O.G


End file.
